BROKEN
by Roguelion
Summary: En mi fanfic no existen los ninjas, y naruto y los demas son estudiantes en la "University Konoha". Naruto y Sakura se conoceran por cosas del destino y Sasuke... bueno mejor lo veis vosotros mismos.
1. Chapter 1

**Paring: Naruto/Sakura ****  
****Genero: Romance/Drama ****  
****Tiempo: Universo Alterno ****  
****Declimer: Ni Naruto ni el resto de personajes me pertenecen, de ser asi Sakura y Naruto estarían juntos**

Capitulo 1: Conocerte mejor

"! Naruto!!

Lanzando sus libros al asiento trasero de su coche, el joven se giró para mirar la cara de la joven chica que corría detrás de él.

"Si, Ino-chan?" Replicó, mirando a Ino Yamanaka confuso mientras que ella le alcanzaba; inmediatamente ella empezó a moverse nerviosamente. Después le miró.

El observó como ella enlazaba nerviosamente las manos, y fijaba la vista en sus pies.

"¿Conoces a mi compañera de cuarto, Sakura Haruno?

Naruto levantó su ceja. Por supuesto que la conocía. Estaría ciego si nunca se hubiera fijado en esa preciosa chica de cabello rosado. "Si, la conozco… ¿alguna razón en particular por la que me preguntes por ella?

"Podrías… bueno, verás…."

"Escúpelo, Ino" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona

"Creo que tiene un problema"

Naruto ladeó su cabeza, su sonrisa desapareció lentamente mirándola confuso.

"¿A que te refieres con la palabra "problema"?"

"Prometí no decir nada…"

"A si que no crees que tenga un problema, sino que lo sabes, ya que hay algo que no puedes contar"

Ino desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable. "¿Crees que podrías… tal vez… conocerla un poco mejor?"

"¿Conocerla?" Naruto repitió. "Nunca he hablado con ella"

"Por favor" rogó Ino. "Si te conoce y empieza a confiar en ti, a lo mejor ella se abre y tú puedas ayudarla"

"¿Y que me propones?"

"Ella va a estar esta noche en la habitación" dijo Ino, teniendo ya todo planeado.

"Necesito que vayas a pedirme un libro. Yo no estaré allí, y tú y Sakura podréis hablar. Por lo menos lo haréis cuando te abra la puerta"

Naruto pareció pensarlo un momento. "Estaría mejor si supiera que es lo que pasa".

"Lo sé… pero hice una promesa y tengo que mantenerla. Confía en mí. No te será muy difícil averiguarlo"

Naruto asintió. "Está bien Ino, ¿a qué hora quieres que vaya?"

Naruto llamó a la puerta del dormitorio más tarde, aquella noche, nerviosamente, pasando sus manos a lo largo de los vaqueros.

"Maldita sea, pero mira que eres un capullo" pensó Naruto, "actúas como si no hubieras estado en la habitación de una chica antes"

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a la joven a la que él había deseado durante todo un año. Ella parecía cómoda en unos vaqueros azules y un jersey de manga larga negro, su larga melena rosa recogida en una coleta alta y su cara sin una sola gota de maquillaje. La respiración de Naruto se paró en su garganta mientras ella le miraba confusamente.

"¿Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto rápidamente salió de su ensimismamiento cuando ella dijo su nombre.

"¿Eres Uzumaki Naruto, verdad?"

"Si" dijo él finalmente cuando recobró la voz. "Uhh,.. Si… ¿está Ino?'"

"Umm, no ha salido. Debería regresar en una hora más o menos."

Naruto miró alrededor antes de encontrarse con sus ojos otra vez. "¿Te importaría si la espero aquí? Me tenía que prestar un libro y una hora es más o menos lo que tardaré en llegar a casa, y tendría que volver hasta aquí."

Sakura pareció titubear, pero viendo su sonrisa inocentona finalmente aceptó. "Claro" dijo con una sonrisa, apartándose de la puerta para que él pudiera entrar.

"Arigato," él dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sentándose en la silla del escritorio, el no quería hacerla sentirse incómoda sentándose en una de las camas, Naruto miró como ella cerraba la puerta y pasaba por su lado.

"¿Ino y tú tienen alguna clase juntos?" preguntó Sakura, sentándose en su cama en frente de él doblando una pierna debajo de su cuerpo.

"Psicología" dijo el asintiendo.

¿Tu último año? Preguntó ella.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Lo supuse por tu aspecto"

Naruto miro su cazadora negra y naranja, sus vaqueros, su camisa negra bajo está y sus botas, después volviéndola a mirar con una sonrisa irónica y levantando su ceja.

Sonrojándose y con una sonrisa inocente en su cara Sakura se encogió de hombros "No me refería al aspecto físico" ella aclaró. "Tienes algo en tus ojos."

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de sonrojarse y rápidamente apartó su mirada para que ella no le viera, tratando de mantener su dignidad . Mirando por la habitación, sus ojos se centraron en la foto que había sobre el escritorio, en ella se veía a Sakura atrapada en los brazos de otro chico. El reconoció al chico de la fotografía un momento antes de girarse y mirar a la joven.

"¿Tu novio?" preguntó, apuntando con la cabeza a la foto.

Sakura se tensó notablemente y miró hacia otro lado. "Si" dijo bajo, mordiéndose el labio de abajo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, cuidadosamente, estudiando su reacción. "Le conozco" dijo 

suavemente. "Está con los Akatsuki, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Sakura tragó saliva antes de asentir.

"Creo que os he visto en algunas de sus fiestas" él continuó.

"Tú no estás en esa casa" dijo ella confusa.

"No, yo estoy con los Kyubis" replicó Naruto.

Sakura asintió mientras Naruto la estudiaba cuidadosamente. "¿Sasuke?"

El observó como Sakura saltó y sus ojos rompieron contacto con los suyos "umm… si…. Uchiha Sasuke"

La expresión de Naruto se oscureció cuando se dio cuenta de que Ino le dijo el problema no sería difícil de averiguar. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?"

"Casi un año" dijo ella suavemente.

"¿De veras? No te he visto con él"

"Yo sólo he ido a un par de fiestas" dijo Sakura "No me gusta el estilo de vida de las fraternidades"

Naruto lo dudo mucho. Sakura es la típica chica que expira energía allá a donde vaya. Y esas eran exactamente las personas que estaban en las fraternidades. Observándola con interés, Naruto estaba empezando a atar cabos sobre su comportamiento, y era obvio que ella no estaba cómoda con esta conversación, y se apenó. "¿Y cuáles son tus estudios, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura se relajó visiblemente y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. "Medicina" ella dijo sonriendo, haciendo obvio cuanto le gustaba su elección.

"¿Cirujana?" Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa mientras Sakura reía, haciendo que su corazón se dilatara con el sonido de su risa.

"No", ella dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Mmm…" Naruto puso su mano en su barbilla fingiendo estar pensando. "¿Ginecóloga?"

Sakura rió otra vez. "No"

Chasqueando los dedos, Naruto continuó, "¡¡Ya lo tengo!!, ayudaras a ancianos y mujeres con necesidades especiales."

"Eso te gustaría ¿no?"

"Lo sé, mejor que me lo digas porque mi próxima elección es que te vas a dedicar a cuidar perros de ricachones"

"Quiero abrir mi propio pediatría" dijo Sakura sonriendo

Naruto asintió.- Como me gustaría haberme quedado cerca de esa opción

Si, seguro", dijo ella sarcásticamente

Ambos se sentaron en un silencio cómodo durante un momento antes de que él hablara de nuevo. "¿Algún plan para esta noche?"

"No lo creo", dijo ella suavemente, produciendo una mueca en Naruto, "Yo, yo…. Quiero decir, Sasuke vendrá por aquí luego – Decía con cierto nerviosismo

Naruto asintió dejando el tema aparcado. Estaba a punto de hablar otra vez cuando lA puerta 

se abrió y una chispeante rubia entró.

"Hey, Saku, Oh Naruto lo siento mucho llego tarde" dijo ella con un gesto cómplice "Espero que no lleves mucho esperando"

"No," dijo Naruto levantándose- No llevo mucho tiempo

Estoy segura que con Sakura-chan habrás tenido estado en buena compañía ¿no?" dijo Ino intercambiando una sonrisa con su amiga.

"Si, si que lo ha sido" añadió Naruto sonriendo levemente a Sakura haciendo que esta creciera cuando vio como la chica se sonrojaba.

Todos se giraron al sonido de los toques en la puerta. Ino siendo la que más cerca estaba la abrió y Naruto pudo ver como su expresión se oscureció. "No sabía que fueras a venir" dijo no molestándose en saludarle.

"Vengo a recoger a Sakura"

Naruto se giró para ver a la pelirosa Viendo que su cara había palidecido, él se acercó un paso, asombrándose cuando ella retrocedió.

"Estoy lista, Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura, cogiendo un abrigo y dándole a Naruto una tímida sonrisa cuando se dirigía a la puerta.

Naruto se acercó a Ino, viendo como los ojos de Sasuke se centraban en él.

"Uchiha" dijo Naruto como seco saludo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron al rubio "Naruto" dijo con un pequeño asentimiento antes de volver la vista a Sakura. "Vámonos"

Sakura asintió diciendo un rápido adiós con la mano a los dos que se quedaban en la habitación.

Naruto se giró a Ino cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos.

¿Te ha contado algo? Pregunto ella preocupada.

"Se ponía tensa cada vez que yo decía el nombre del capullo"

Ino asintió

"¿Qué te contó ella?" preguntó Naruto con tono firme.

"Que una vez la pegó" dijo Ino en voz baja, obviamente angustiada por traicionar la confidencialidad de su amiga.

"¿Y tú crees que ella no te está diciendo la verdad?"

"Entre en la habitación hace una semana cuando ella se estaba cambiando de ropa… su espalda estaba completamente negra y azulada" dijo suavemente, "y ha estado llevando ropa larga y, y…. ha habido otras veces que he notado que no me cuenta todo"

Naruto cerró los ojos, furioso mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños y mandíbula.

"Ella no va a permitir que nadie la ayude…, no cree que necesite ayuda"

"Supongo que tendremos que hacerla cambiar de opinión, ¿No crees?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, en primer lugar quiero agradecer a diablovampiro y a Helldemonofdestruction.guy que a pesar de ya haber leído mi historia lo están volviendo a hacer.

Muchas Gracias por vuestro animo, aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo.

CAPÍTULO 2. VEREDICTO.

"¿Tíos, que sabéis vosotros de Uchiha Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto más tarde esa misma noche mientras estaba sentado en el salón con sus amigos.

Kiba Inuzuka separó sus ojos de la televisión, fijándose en su amigo cuidadosamente. "Que no es exactamente de lo mejorcito que hay. ¿Por qué quieres saber de él?"

"Me encontré con él hoy" dijo Naruto, "Digamos que, no me dio buenas vibraciones".

"El nunca está interesado en hablar con nadie". Dijo Kiba "a menos que sea una mujer y que él esté interesado en colarse entre sus piernas".

"¿Habéis oído alguna vez si es violento?" Naruto abordó el tema, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

Esto atrajo la atención de los otros hombres del salón. Sai Akeno, Shino Aburame y Kiba, que le miraron detenidamente mientras Naruto miraba la televisión.

"¿Violento?" preguntó Sai. "Se ha metido en alguna pelea, pero no sé mucho de él."

"¿Alguna razón en concreto para que preguntes?" preguntó Shino.

Naruto respiró profundamente, en silencio, pensando en la historia que les iba a contar. "Está bien, seré sincero con vosotros. Conozco a una chica que me paró después de clase hoy y me pidió que vigilara a una amiga de ella"

"¿Por qué tú?" preguntó Kiba.

"Eso no me importa, ella esta muy preocupada por su amiga" dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

"Me imagino que esa amiga suya esta saliendo con Uchiha" dijo Sai.

Naruto asintió, notando como su estomago se revolvía con la idea de que ella estaba fuera con él ahora mismo, posiblemente sufriendo.

"Sakura Haruno"

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron mirando a Kiba, cuando el dijo el nombre del objeto de sus pensamientos. "¿Cómo lo…?"

"Ella conoce a Hinata-chan", dijo Kiba, mencionando a su novia.

Naruto respiró profundamente. "No lo sabes por mí" dijo suavemente. "y por favor, no se los digas a nadie. Cree que la única persona que lo sabe es su compañera de cuarto y no quiero que esta se enfade conmigo por que piense que lo estoy pregonando"

"¿No es esa la chica por la que está colgado Naruto?" preguntó Shino mirando alrededor de la sala.

Se miraron unos a otros, pero ninguno habló.

"¿Me estás contando esa chica está en problemas pero que no se te ha ocurrido ir a su fraternidad cargado de katanas y pistolas?"

"Créeme, la idea se me pasó por la cabeza" replicó Naruto, "pero no creo que incluso ella sepa si quiere terminar esa relación, y si le hago algo al capullo ese…. ¿¿Que pasa si lo paga con ella??"

Sakura entró lentamente en la habitación, deseando no despertar a su amiga. Muy despacio y cerrando la puerta tras de ella, se desplazó a través de la habitación en silencio.

"¿Sakura-chan?"

"Soy yo Ino" susurró abriendo uno de sus cajones."Lo siento, no quería despertarte".

"Estaba despierta", dijo Ino, sentándose y encendiendo la lamparita de la mesa de al lado de su cama. La habitación se iluminó con una débil luz, e Ino estudió a la otra chica.

Andando por la habitación, Sakura podía sentir los ojos de Ino en cada paso que daba, pero se negaba a encontrarse con su mirada. Terminó de coger su pijama y pasta de dientes, y cruzó de nuevo la habitación.

"¿Qué?! Preguntó al final con un hilillo de voz

"Estás cojeando"

Cerró sus ojos, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra sujetando la ropa contra su cuerpo, Sakura estaba demasiado asustada para girarse y encontrarse con la cara de su amiga. Demasiado asustada para ver el silencioso veredicto con el que su amiga la culparía con tan solo mirarla. Sabía que esto nunca había ocurrido- todo lo que ella había visto lo había ocultado- pero sabía que Ino no seria capaz de esconderlo mucho tiempo más.

"Tropecé" murmuró Sakura, tirando de la puerta abriéndola, y rápidamente cerrándola tras de si, cruzando el pasillo hacia el baño.

Ino cerró los ojos, sintiendo dolor por su mejor amiga atravesándola. Todavía recordaba aquella primera noche en la que Sakura entró en la habitación después de la pelea con Sasuke. El moratón de al lado de su ojo, el labio roto, y la forma en la que ella sostenía su dolorido brazo contra su cuerpo, tratando de no mover su hombro. Aquella noche se quedó grabada en la memoria de Ino como una de las cosas más horrorosas que ella había presenciado, y ella solo había presenciado los daños y las secuelas.

Sakura había mentido.

Le dijo a Ino que se había caído por unas escaleras, y ella permitió que Sakura creyera que se lo había creído. Pero se lo había callado durante mucho tiempo. La situación, que nunca tendría que haber empezado, se había agravado tanto que Ino temía en que llegara una noche en la que su amiga no regresara. Ese era el motivo por lo que se lo había contado a Naruto. Él tenía un aire que hacía que la gente le evitara, pero también había compasión en sus ojos, y eso es lo que Sakura necesitaba en esos momentos… además de otras cosas.

Colocándose a sí misma frente al espejo del baño, Sakura miró su reflejo que le devolvía muchas cosas. Cuando miró el espejo, ella no vio la chica que solía ser; vio la chica que era ahora – el miedo en su cara, la pobreza de vida en sus ojos.

Cuando Sakura fue a una cita con Sasuke el año anterior, ella cometió el error de dormir con él, pretendiendo que el la quisiera. Su error empeoró cuando él trató de olvidarse de ella a la mañana siguiente, pero ella le quería y no paró hasta conseguir tener una relación con él. No había ni un solo día que no desearía volver atrás y cambiar su vida.

Se sintió falta de emociones.

La única sensación que conocía era el dolor.

Cuando Sasuke empezó a pegarla, Sakura inmediatamente huyó, diciendo que no quería continuar con "esa" relación. Él la siguió, disculpándose y diciendo los mismos clichés de siempre "no lo volveré a hacer", "no sé lo que me pasó", "no quise hacerlo"…

Y Sakura había vuelto con él. La gente hablaba de este tipo de sucesos, y ellos los solucionaban todo diciendo "Si yo estuviera en su situación…"

Pero no importaba, no lo estaban.

Nadie sabe como reaccionar ante esa situación, hasta que la vives en primera persona.

Alejando su mirada del reflejo, Sakura no quería pensar en Sasuke o en ella misma. Se sentía deprimida. Ella era dura y quería seguir en ese camino. Eso era la única manera para sobrevivir. No podía dejar a Sasuke.

Sakura no había vuelto a sentir una chispa que la estimulara desde que los abusos se agravaron, seis meses atrás. Esa chispa, había sido encendida con una simple conversación con un hombre con el que nunca antes había hablado, hasta esa misma noche.

Por cierto se aceptan Reviews y opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTRO ACCIDENTAL

Naruto anduvo por el campus, suspirando aliviado por dejar otra larga y tortuosa semana universitaria atrás. Desatrancando su coche, rápidamente lanzó sus libros al asiento trasero y estaba a punto de sentarse en el asiento del conductor cuando un flash de una melena rosa fue captada por sus ojos.

Con una sonrisa picarona, Naruto volvió a apagar su coche y corrió hacia la biblioteca por donde ella había desaparecido. Aminorando su paso, atravesó la puerta y escaneó la zona. Frunció el ceño cuando no vio a Sakura pero decidió dar una vuelta "casual" por la zona.

La biblioteca tenía tres plantas. La planta principal soportaba las terminales informáticas y en la planta superior estaban los periódicos y revistas.

"Dijo que sus estudios eran de medicina" pensó Naruto. "Probablemente ella estará en el piso inferior, entre todo el mogollón de libros"

Buscando las escaleras, rápidamente descendió, teniendo cuidado y vigilando la zona. Adentrándose en el área, estaba a punto de girar y comprobar las plantas superiores cuando la vio sentada con su espalda apoyada en las baldas, sosteniendo un libro en su regazo.

Acercándose a ella, Naruto agarró el libro más cercano que tenía a su alcance y continuó acercándose.

"Sakura" saludó, fingiendo sorpresa en su tono de voz. "No esperaba encontrarte aquí" continuó cuando ella le miró con una expresión asombrada.

"Naruto-kun", dijo suavemente, levantándose.

"¿Qué tal estás, Sakura-chan?"

Mirándole con curiosidad, Sakura se preguntó si había un poco de preocupación en su voz o si simplemente se lo estaba imaginando ella. "Estoy bien", dijo con una sonrisa forzada antes de pasar por su lado.

Naruto la observó un momento, sintiendo como su mandíbula se apretaba viendo cómo ella cojeaba. "Estás herida", dijo dulcemente, haciendo que ella se parase.

Sakura se volvió hacia él, sintiendo como su aliento se la cortaba cuando él se la acercó. "Me,… me caí", dijo. "No es para tanto."

"¿Te caíste?", repitió en tono dudoso.

Haciendo un pequeño gesto de admisión, Sakura cambió de tema "¿Qué estás leyendo?" preguntó cogiéndole el libro de sus manos. Naruto se dio cuenta de la sorpresiva sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando le devolvió la mirada. "¿Estás pensando en llevarte este libro?"

"Si" dijo él un poco confuso.

"¿Vas a llevarte "El manual esencial de Obstetricia y Ginecología"?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, regañándose a si mismo por no mirar antes el libro que había cogido. "Ummm… si, para la clase de vida sana" dijo rápidamente lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

"Vida sana, ¿Eh?" preguntó ella escépticamente con una sonrisilla con sorna.

"Si", dijo él, cogiendo el libro y volviéndolo a poner en la balda sin importarle donde le dejaba. "Um, pero no es para mí, mi amigo Lee me pidió que se le cogiera"

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Si." Dijo él de forma defensiva mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos. "¿No me crees?"

Sakura se mordió el labio para no reírse. "Bueno, si tu amigo Lee lo necesita, y se le vas a llevar, no tendría sentido volver a dejarlo en la balda"

Naruto estaba perdido, no sabía que decir. "Umm, bueno, verás… oh! ¡Joder! te vi entrar aquí, y quería hablar contigo"

Sakura no escondió el gesto de sorpresa de su cara, y Naruto estaba encantado viendo como ella se sonrojaba y sonreía tímidamente. "¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?" preguntó.

"Nada en concreto" Dijo él con un tono de voz firme, sintiendo un aire de satisfacción cuando vio que ella respondía a su casual flirteo.  
"Ayer me lo pasé bien".

Apretando más el libro contra su pecho, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior preocupadamente mientras miraba el suelo. "Yo también" susurró.

"¿Qué tal si lo repetimos?", preguntó Naruto, levantando su barbilla con una mano y con la otra cogiendo el libro que ella llevaba en sus manos, posándolo sobre una de las baldas, pudiendo así acercarse más a ella sin hacerla sentirse amenazada.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron antes de que empezara a sacudir la cabeza suavemente. "Yo,… yo no puedo".

"Solo quiero conocerte" susurró él, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran su mandíbula y sonriendo cuando ella cerró sus ojos por la suave caricia. Hacía tanto tiempo que Sakura no sentía algo de un hombre que pudiera considerarse tierno, que casi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas con el gentil contacto de su mano en su cara.

"Tengo que irme", dijo ella en voz baja, no queriendo separarse.

"Tener y querer son dos cosas diferentes" dijo él en un sensual susurro.

Sakura se separó del chico sin entusiasmo. "Tengo que irme" repitió, dejándole claro que eso era lo último que ella quería hacer.

Naruto respiró profundamente, "¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?"

El contuvo el aliento, esperando su respuesta, sabiendo que corría un gran riesgo no dejando que ella sintiera otra cosa que no fuera amistad.

"No lo sé" susurró.

El corazón de Naruto brincó, sabiendo que ella estaba considerándolo y que después de todo no había dicho un "no". La mirada de sus ojos hizo que él quisiera tomarla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca. "Sakura-chan", dijo en tono suave, "Quiero que sepas, que si alguna vez necesitas hablar…."

No continuó, dejó la frase en el aire. Sakura inhaló profundamente y asintió, girándose y alejándose de él.

"Sé lo de Sasuke" dijo Naruto, una vez más corriendo el riesgo.

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos en cuanto él mencionó el nombre de su novio. "No sabes nada" dijo ella girándose hacia él con un tono enfadado en su voz.

Naruto se acercó a ella, sintió deseos de que sus manos la sujetaran y la confortaran, pero él sabía que tenía que controlar sus impulsos por el momento. "Sé que te aterrorizas cada vez que digo su nombre".

Sakura se giró dándole la espalda, con lágrimas inundando sus ojos. "Naruto, por favor…estate al margen de esto… por favor" dijo, sabiendo que estaba rogando; pero no la importaba.

"No puedo hacer eso, Sakura-chan".

"Tienes que hacerlo" dijo con la voz llena de pánico y nerviosa.

"¿Porqué?" preguntó Naruto con un poco de rabia en su voz.

"Por que si no lo haces, te matará"

"Puedo cuidarme yo solito" insistió él, no preocupándose lo más mínimo de sentirse amenazado por un capullo como ese. Los hombres que pegan a las mujeres no eran conocidos precisamente por pegar a los hombres. "Déjale que venga a por mí" pensó Naruto notando cómo su ira crecía con sólo pensar en él hiriendo a Sakura. "Le enterraría vivo".

"Por favor, Naruto-kun"

"El no se acercará a mí, Sakura-chan. Puedo arreglármelas yo solo y partirle la cara en una 

pelea. No tendría oportunidad de tocarme si quiera, y menos aún de matarme."

"Pues entonces, me matará a mí".

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic, y por supuesto el otro titulado "LA TRAMA" si alguien no lo ha leído y le gusta el misterio esta enteramente invitado.

BESOS A TODOS


End file.
